Wrath of The Dead
by shadowcon213
Summary: When the Apocalypse Strikes, One man with the help of his friends must fight against the undead to survive...what horrors await them on their travels..?.
1. Chapter 1 The Dead Walk

Early in the morning I decided to go for a run I had recently been disscharged from the millitary, though i took my job very seriously i wanted to enjoy my first week of freedom in the arms of mother nature. i jogged for maybe a mile or so before coming up on a well known local cherch out in front I see a women face down on the ground I run over to check on her but as I get close I notice she's wearing a wedding dress that apears to be staned in away i relise something just aint right.I scan the area but the roads are vacant. thats odd i think Wheres her husband as matter of fact i have'nt seen a single soul all morning. normaly by this time the roads are flooded with people going back and forth to work.

I get on the ground to check on her but as I do she snarls at me. "Whoa! Calm down little missy I'm only here to help." I say to her. She quites down and I move to get a closer look. Underneath her I noitce a white male about 138 pounds with a buzz cut wearing a tux. "Well well...looks like I'm intrupting a honymoon." I chuckle at my joke but then I see that the guy has strange indents on his neck.

"Bite marks?" I think "That dosen't make sence...unless these two are into that sort of that thing. i glance back over at the women to check for any wounds or any thing that might be out of the ordinary next to her i notice a broken vile fear set in. "I need to get these two some help." i muttered geting up to dial 911. I press the phone to my ear and wait pationtly for it to ring, nothing but a high pitched static flows out of the speaker. "Hmm, thats odd" I quietly think to my self "Its almost as if the entire world desided to take a vacation."

I hang up and turn around trying to call a friend of mine to see if he could be of any help. Yet again theres static but this time I hear bits and pieces of speach. "Victor" I manage to make out through the squal of noise "Meet...diner...fith...stone." I think for a moment. "Does he want me to meet him at the diner on the fith of stone avenue?" "Axel you there?" I yell into the phone. More static and silence answerd my question.

I began to lower my phone when out of the blue it produced a head spliting squeal. I let go and covered my ears,my phone hit the concreat pavement with a thud " Fuck!What the hell was that?" I around I knelt down to pick up my phone when something cought my eye. Quickly, I spun around to make sure my eyes where'nt deceiving me what used to be a cuple was now lacking something...the women was no longer there. "Miss" I yelled out :Miss are you there? I looked around for any sign of her "man this day keeps getting strang...er." Footsteps echoed from behind me. I turned just in time to see the young lady lunge at me.

I take a step back tiripping over my own two feet. She let out a howl as she falls on top of me. I press my arm against her kneck holding her at snaps and snarls, I could see bits of flesh dangleing fom her teeth. I reach back feeling for anything I could use as a look in her eyes was blank, the sadness, the anger, the agany, it was as if a thousend soles where crying out for help. Finnaly I grabbed hold of a crowbar gripping it tight. In the distance I notice the silhouette of A man approching. "get off me bitch" I yell as I swing the crowbar forward smacking her across the face.

Letting out a grown she falls to the side motionless. Springing to my feet I charge the young man driving the crowbar into his skull. I sit there for a momment gathering my thoughts. My hands covered with a thin layer of blood. "Not again" I whispered "this cant be happaning." I stumble to my feet, It was then that i reilized the stagaring bodies that where aproching me. The same blank look streched acrossed all of there faces.

" I need to get to the diner, at this point its my only hope." I think to myself as I look around and take a step back. "No time to waist." I whispered as I take off in a full sprint towards the diner. "I just hope I get there in time." I think to myself. I keep running getting closer to some more of what might be the undead. I raise the crowbar preparing to knock somemore heads while I run. "Its just around the corner." I think to myself. "Lets just hope I make it there in one peace." As I turn the corner I feel out stretched arms relizing I excapted death by only a few inches, I deside to glance behind me.

I bash in the skulls of a few of the younger looking 'things' as I keep running. "There's got to be at least a few hundred of them swarming behind me. It's like the cries of pain from those I killed was a dinner bell." I think. The diner is a nice place but the more I think about it the more I realize it's a health hazard. If enough of these creatures pile themselfvs against the glass it will surely crumble under their weight. Just ahead I see the diner the parking lot is empty exept for some junked cars and a few of those creatures. As I approch the front door I ready my crowbar prepairing myself for anything. Quickly I bolt for the door rushing inside. I wedge the crowbar between the handles, sealing the door shut.

I stand there with my back against the door trying to catch my breath. Behind me I hear them throw their bodies against the glass. "Where the hell is he?" I mumble. I began to scan the diner for suplies. Weapons, Food, maybe even a few survivers. I take a few steps forward and call out to any survivers that may be in the building. The lights in the diner flicker making me feel a bit uneasy. Looks like there was a strugle here i think as i notice some over turned tabls. behind me i hear the glass begin to crack making me jump a little. great this is exactly what i didnt want i mumbled to my self.

Just then i hear gun shots followed by the screatching of tires. I look towered the back of the diner where there was a second set of doors. It must have been where they unloaded there suplies for there was no parking lot just a path leading up and arround the building. In no time at all a heavy set Ford f250 came sliding arround the it came to grinding halt i noticed the silhouette of two men climb out of the truck.

Shots ring out as one of the men burst threw the door. The light blinds me for a secound but as my eyes come into focous i see my old pal joe standing in the door way."Victor lets go" he shouts, behind me i hear the shatering of glass i take off sprinting towred the back of the diner. Halfway threw i glance behind me the front of the diner is no longer visable. It is hard to make out any faces among the stampeading heard of bodies. All i could see was a hounded eyes of lost soles pearing at me threw the dim lit building. With each step the lights flickered more and more. I gather every ounce of strangth left in my body and lung for the door.

I lay on the ground dazed gasping for air.I hear the door slam behind me as more shots ring out. I look up my vision blurry i can barly make out the face of the secound silhouette now standing over me. Axel? i say not quite sure of myself. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and take a minit to clear my head. When i open them again i see an out stretched arm. "This is no time for a nap Victor get your ass up" yells axel over the roaring gunfire. I reach up and grab his hand as he pulls me to my feet.I glance over at Joe to see that hes leaning against the dinner door his arms stretched across the glass pane.

On the other side of the door a mountain of bodys thrashed violently smashing into the glass over and over. Each time they let out an ear piercing wine."Victor, you ok?" asked Axel. I look over at him "I'm fine" I replied as I made my way slowly to the passangers side of the truck. Behind me i hear the glass shatter i spun arround to see joe sprinting for the truck. I watch as one by one the bodys slowly crawled over the broken glass and out of the diner. They let out an angry hiss before chargeing after him. Axel jumped in and fired up the trucks engine "Lets go" he yelled as he stuck his head out the window and fired off a few shots into the crowd

joe leaped into the air bounding off the rear of the truck and landing square in the bed. i jumped for the door and flung it open.I felt a hand grab my left arm i quickly shuved it away as i leap in side the truck. tires sqeal as we speed off out of the parking lot and onto the road.i reached over and turned on the radio. nothing but static axel played with the stations for a bit until finnaly a womens voice came threw faintly at first but then it got clearer. Eergancy Brodast the womens voice repeaded that about 3 or 4 times then she contenued "stay in doors do not leave your homes" her voice begans to fade axel plays with the radio a bit more until the brodcast comes back this time we hear gun shots followed by the voice of a man

"THE DEAD WALK "HE YELLS off in the disance you can hear a strugle, then screams blood curdling screams. As the brodcast fades we all sit in silence aw sruck at what we had just heard. i glance over at axel he just stared at the road with a blank expresion on his face. so where we headed victor he mumbled. i look out the window my families old place i replied why there he asked. i look over at him i just need to pick up a few things i said as i turned to stare back out the window. i watch the horizen as the sky began to grow dark. "looks like its going to rain" shouted joe. i let out a sigh and watched as the creatures lunged at the truck while we drove by. exhousted from all the running and close calls i close my eyes and with in minuts i was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows of The Past

I hear someone call out to me "Victor" the voice echose. Off in the distance i can hear a faint buzzing sound that seems to get louder by the that an alarm i think to my self. I cover my ears trying to stop them from ringing but when i do I can feel a warm, slightly sticky liqud run off my hands and down my face. i look over at my left hand to see a thick layer of blood. my chest begins to pound hard my breathing grows heavy i can feel a strange object tightly gripped in my right hand.I glance over to see what it is and my heart stops at first glimps. in my hand i hold a millitary style knife coated with blood i watch as the blood drips from the blade."no this cant be happaning" i wisper to my self i drop the knife and listen as it falls with a clang. The body of a man lay motionless at my feet face down in a pool of blood. I kneel down and role the man onto his back tears role down my face when i relize who the young man is.

My brother lay dead in front of me his face deformed slightly roten his body rittled with bullet holes and one knife wound strait to his head. "What have i done" i wisper as i stand up and take a couple steps back then stop. "You did what you had too Victor this..." the voice behind me pauses and sounds as if it's going to cry. i turn arround to see a tall burly man about in his 50s shoving some viles into a silver meatle case before locking it. as he truns and our eyes meet i relize who he is "dad" i say when i notice some sort of mark on his kneck. "Dont cry Victor" he seis as he walks over to me and hands me the case. "Guard this with your life" he seis with a cough. I nod as a loude explosion shakes the ground. i strugle to regain my balence but my father steadys me. "Now go victor before this lab claims yet another life"he seis with a firm tone. The next thing i know im saling away on a small raft the meatle case tightly gripped in my arms. With one last explosive roar i glance back to see my fathers ship slowliy being sumbgred within its watery grave.

A clap of thunder startles me and my eyes spring open i stare out the window for a few minuts watching as the rain poors down from the night sky. "Whats wrong victor'" a voice booms from beside me. I glance to the left and see axel he keeps looking over at me then back at the road. "Just had a nightmare" i reply as i look back out the window. From the bed of the truck i can faintly hear joes voice. "How much further i feel as if my balls are going to turn blue" he seis. "Sounds like a persanol problem" replies axel with a smurk. "Hey id like to see how you feel after a long night of cold water dripping down your ass". joe grumbles. Axel and I burst out laphing and joe sighs with slight irritation. I look back at him "oh relax we are pulling up now" I yell back to him. The tires sqeal as we pull up to a two story house with a gravle driveway. as the car comes to a grinding hualt i reach for the door. "Wait Victor" Axel calls out to me as he reaches for the glove box.

Inside is my old revolver from before the millitary a colt python he grabes it and hands it to me. "I took good care of it" he seis with a smile i nod as i exit the vehical. axel walks arround the front of the truck "is it loaded" i ask as joe comes running over to us from behind the truck. "Full chamber" replies Axel I smile and begine walking towred the house but stop when i hear feet shuffling over by the garage. There stands the siliwet of a young patet girl walking towred us. I quickly ready my gun "whos there" i say with a stern voice. "Is that any way to great an old friend" she replies as she emerges from the shadows. I sigh with releif as i lower my gun. "You damn near gave me a heartattack" i say with a smile as i run over to give her a clears his throught who's this victor he ask.I turn arround and walk over to him with the girl trailing behind me. "This is my dear friend kate" i reply she giggles as she shakes there hands.

Gun shots ring out off in the distance making us all jump "id love to stay out here and chat but i think it be best if we get inside" seis joe. Everyone nods in agreement as we start making our way towred the door. All was clear exept for a few stagaring bodies reaching and clawing at us as we pass. We bob and weive taking out the few that we could as we shuffle up the stares and onto the deck. I fling open the door and everyone rushes inside i slam it behind me and lock it. i make my way into the living room and over to an old nightstand where a small safe set. As i get closer i notice that the safe had been jared open. I slowly reach inside and pull out a silver meatle case but freeze when i notice that to had been opened. "Son of a bitch" i yell as i fling the case at the ground. "Everything ok victor" axel asked I sigh as i turn to face them.

"This is all my fualt" i say everyone trades glances so i begine to explain. I go on and on telling them how i was tasked to create a serum to make super soldures. And how my brother was the first to die at the hands of this horrible plague. When i finnished there was a moment of silence "this was not your fualt" seis Axel breaking the silence. You did what you had to and we stand by you 100% Joe adds i smile and nod. "Ok then we will gather suplies and leave in the morning" i reply. I run into the kitchen and begin digging threw the closset i toss out a backpack and a couple of canteans before pulling out a larg box. Whats in there asked Joe as i begin searching threw the box. the first thing i pull out was two old katanas that i then pass to joe. The next thing was a black and red ninja gi made in the heart of japan. "How did you get this i threw it away" seis joe" You did but i figured you might miss it someday" i say in respons.


	3. Chapter 3 On The Road Again

A loud crash wakes me from a dead sleep i look arround everyone is now sitting up. "What was that" seis Joe "quiet" I reply as i slowly climb to my feet I reach for my gun witch i kept by my side threw out the night. I creep into kitchen in the poorly lit room i could see the figure of a young patite girl knelling rummaging threw the cabnets. Everyone watches as i sneak up behind her and press my gun to her back"What are you doing here" i say sternly "is that a gun on my back or are you just happy to see me" she seis with a smile as she stands up. "Dont make me ask again" i reply as i rais the barrel of my gun to the back of her kneck she giggles. "ok ok no need for violence" she seis playfully i open my mouth to speak but she swiftly kicks me right between the legs then smacks the gun out of my hand.

"Oh low blow" i grumble as i take a few steps back she grabs a small kitchen knife and charges at me. I role out of the way barly dodging the blade as it slices threw the air over my head. she flips the knife in her hand so that its in a stabbing possision as she spins bringing the blade back angled strait at my kneck. With only seconds to react i put my hands up and grab her wrist. "Calm down" i shout she smiles "awww whats wrong cant handle one simple little girl" she barks as she pulls her arm away. She shoves me back against the counter and brings the knife down in a stabing motion but i knock her off balence. As she falls she drops the knife as soon as she hits the ground i climb on top of her pinning her arms. Now "if your ready to listen i just want to talk" i say. with a sigh of relief she nods "what do you wish to know" she replies

"Well for starters" whats your name i say" Chloe Johnson i am... i was a doctor" she replies. I get up and hold my arm outstretched to help her up she grabs my hand and i pull her to her feet. "ok miss Johnson may i ask what your doing in my families home" i say she looks down at the ground "I...I thought this house was appandonded my friend is hurt and i dont have the suplies to treat her" she cries i turn to face the others "gear up we leave in 10" i yell "only grab whats necisary" adds axel as everyone scrambles to get suplies. I rush into the bathroom and grab a first aid kit then i hurry back to chloe. "ok take me to her" i say she nods then darts for the back door on the other side of the kitchen. I follow her out on to the deck where i see a girl maybe 18 wearing a brightly collored dress barly conscious. On her leg i notice gauze coated in blood she growns as i peal back the gauze back from her wound.

"Thats not a bit wound so what happened" i say as i look back at chloe "she cut her self climbing a fence" she replies. I pull out an acahol covered rag and begin dabbing the wound and the girl lets out a scream. I hand chloe a fresh role of gauze "now dress the wound" i say as i stand up. I watch carefully as she wraps the guaze arround the girls leg with such carefull and prescise movement. She reaches into the first aid kit and pulls out some medical tape and tapes the guaze in place. "Ok lets get her inside" i say "alright" she replies. i reach down and carefully pick her up as cloe opens the door. I look arround to make sure the ghost is clear before rushing inside. "This girl wont be walking anytime soon someone will need to to cary her" i say "ill do it" replies joe as he steps forward i look him over and notice hes wearing his gear with his katanas strapped to his back.

I smile as i slowly hand the girl to him "whats her name" asked Axel. "Mia" replies chloe with a worried look running across her face. "Victor" Axel calls out as he throws me a millitary bowie knife. i catch it while hollstering my gun and nodding my head with approvle. I strap it on the lower part of my left leg with a smile."No time to waste lets get moving" i say quickly moving towrd the front door with the others trailing right behind me. We look out the window and see about a dozzen walking corpses spread out in the front. "Ok ill cover you head for the truck" i yell as i kick open the door and strike an infected slicing its head in half. Joe rushes out the door and towred the truck followed by Axel. One of the infected rushes me but i drive my blade deep in its skull. The girls make a break for the truck but a corpes takes off after them. I run up behind it and slice its head off as i watch joe gently place the girl in the bed of the truck before climbin up him self. I sprint for the truck as the girls climb into the bed. The rest of the infected take off after me so i jump threw the open window. "Go go go" i yell as the corpes thrash against the truck. Axel lays on the gas and we take off out of the driveway and down the road.

"Where next" i asked "I think i have a friend you might like to meet victor" he reiplies. We drove for what seemed like hours till finally we came up to a massive building with an armored door. we all jump out of the truck and i run to the bed to check on Mia. She tosses and turns for a short time then opens her eyes and grunts. She looks at me "Who are you" she yells "dont worry he helped save you" seis cloe as she helps her out of the trucks bed. "Where are we" asked Joe "back when i was a mercanary this was my base of operation" he replies walking up to the door. "A what" Cloe practicly yells "oh if i wanted you dead you would be dead" replies Axel. He quickly presses his hand to a scanner after it prosseses axels print the door flies open. I look back at Mia "hows your leg" i ask "better thank you" she replies as we enter the building. "What the hell are you doing here" booms a voice from within. Everyone stops and looks for the sorce of the voice.

A figure emergies from the shadows wearing black and red armor pointing a gun strait at my head. "Oh put that down graves before you kill someone" seis Axel. "Oh my bad didnt see you there Axel" replies graves lowering the gun. He begins walking over to us "Who is this" i ask Axel. "Crimson Graves but everyone calls him graves he basicaly knows everything about guns and armor" replies Axel. Nice to see you home safe sir chims in a misterious female voice. "Who was that" seis mia looking arround trying to spot the sorce of the voice. "That would be A.L.L.I.S.O.N Artificial Life Like System Operating Network she runs the whole bunker" replies graves. He walks over to Axel and hand him some kind of watch that he quickly puts on. "You got to be kidding me you built yourself some kind of girlfriend growls" chloe. "If i didnt know better id say you where jelouse" replies Axel with a smile. Chole roles her eyes "as if" she mumbles. Axel messes arround with the watch for a moment then turns to Graves. "Grab what you need, we leave soon." he says. "Hey Axel whats that watch that Graves handed you" ask Victor. "This is so A.L.L.I.S.O.N on the road with us" replies Axel. "Hello" says a voice comeing from the watch.


	4. Chapter 4 Hell on Earth

"Ok everyone i'm going to need you all to place one finger on A.L.L.I.S.O.N's mobile scanner " seis Axel. I walk up and press my thumb to the watch on Axles wrist. "Scanning" repeats A.L.L.I.S.O.N she does that about 4 times before continuing. "Victor Blade age 24 retired merin of 6 years no health issues detected" she echos threw out the bunker. everyone stares in aw at this highly advanced machine and one by one they walk up to get there print scanned. "What exactly is this for" seis Chloe with an attitude as she walks up to get her finger scanned. "A.L.L.I.S.O.N is our way of keeping track of all personal and supplies" replies Axel. "When all scans are done Axel looks around the room "this A.i is our security in this Apocalyptic world" he seis. Graves walks over to him wearing a helmet that matches his body armor "ready when you are" he seis as he hands Axel a large duffle bag and a vest of grenades . He looks over at me as he straps the vest to his chest "Victor" seis Axel I nod. "We don't wanna stay in one place for too long so let's ge "... An explosion shakes the bunker cutting me off.

"A.L.L.I.S.O.N open the doors" yells axel as he sprints toward the front of the bunker. The large doors slide open revealing the blinding light of the sun. We all take off after him weapons drawn. As we burst outside i notice Axles large truck in flames "my truck" screams Axel. A guy about 7 foot tall maybe in his 40s with a thick beard walks out from behind the fiery wreckage followed by about 20 men. The massive guy holds on his shoulder a rocket launcher. "It's been awhile Axel" seis the man with a large grin across his face ear to ear. "Shit i was hoping i wouldn't have to see your ugly mug again" Axel seis in response. i look around many infected approach from behind but the group of men are able to keep them at bay. "Now toss aside your weapons and get on your knees" the man's voice booms. Hesitantly we all do as he seis.I look over at Axel "who is this" i ask "an old client" he replies. the man burst out with laughter "it's going to be a pleasure killing you and your friends" he seis.

The man carefully inspects us as if he were looking for something that might be of use. He stops his eyes peering straight at axel "but first i think i'll take the vest of grenades that you seem to conveniently be wearing" he seis Axel reaches behind him and unstraps the vest before tossing it at the mans feet. The man then picks it up as a smile runs across Axel's face. "What do you have to smile about" booms the man. Axel opens his hand dropping the pin from one of the grenades. The man's eyes grow wide as he drops the vest and takes off running. "Get down" i yell as i jump to the ground and cover my head. Everyone follows my lead as a series of explosions ring out. debris flies up over our heads. It continues on for a couple of minutes then silence takes over. We all slowly make our way to are feet "Your one crazy son of a bitch" yells Chloe "One enemy life form" detected seis A.L.L.I.S.O.N. We watch as the smoke clears and we all try to catch our breath.

We see the large man on his hands and knees panting "I'm going to kill you" he shouts as he points a pistol at us. Joe grabs one of his katanas and charges the man slicing off his hand. The man lets out a howl as he gravels in pain and staggers to his feet. He lets out one last yell before charging into a horde of infected. "You haven't seen the last of me" he shouts as he fights through the large group. The infected start closing in surrounding us me and the 3 other men back up in a defensive position around the girls. "What are we going to do now" screams kate. Slowly we began backing up toward the bunker firing off round after round into the horde as they close in. "We're surrounded" cries Mia as her wounded leg buckles causing her to fall. Axel runs over to her and helps her to her feet. They back us up against the bunker boxing us in. "There's too many of them" I shout.

Axel turns around and presses his hand to the scanner. The bunker doors fly open as we all rush inside. One of the infected lunge at the door as it shuts catching his arm. With a crunch the door lops it off. Mia screams and for a second it looks as if she is going to faint. Outside we could hear the bodies of the infected thrash against the door as they let out a terrifying scream. you think that will hold ask Kate. "That's heavy reinforced steel of course it will hold" replies Axel. The door creaks and we watch as it begins to give way. We all take a step back "but there's always the possibility that the pressure of all those bodies is too much for the door to handle" seis Axel. "This is all your fault" snaps Chloe. "How is this my fault" replies Axel furious at the thought. Chloe goes to speak but I cut her off. "Look this has been fun but in case you two are unaware that door could give way any minute I suggest we get moving" I say.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that there's no way to go" screams Mia. Axel looks toward the back of the bunker where a pale worn down Matt lay. "Follow me" he yells as he heads for the matt. We all chase after him and watch as he flings up the matt. Under it is a hatch with yet another finger print scanner. He presses the tips of all 5 of the fingers on his right hand to the scanner making sure to keep his palm arched and off of it. The hatch beeps twice then flings open. Axel looks back at me. "Take this tunnel it will lead you to the outskirts of town head East for about 3 miles there you will see an old abandoned warehouse I'll meet up with you there" he sees. "We're not leaving without you shouts" graves. "Trust me old friend I'm not that easy to kill" he replies. Axel looks over at me "keep them safe Victor" he seis. I nod and one by one we make our way down the ladder and into the tunnel.

I hear the hatch slam shut as the big armored door gives way. Gunshots ring out off in the distance I can hear Axel's voice. "Come and get me boys, this meal fights back" he yells. I can hear him shuffling on the floor above us. More gunshots ring out then I hear A.L.L.I.S.O.N. self destruct sequence activated time of detonation 2 minutes. Her voice echos loudly through the tunnel. After a short time we reach the ladder leading out. As we make our way to the surface I here a large explosion that shakes the tunnel. I climb the ladder and stagger to my I look back to see smoke rising from where the bunker once lay. "Do you think he made it out" ask Kate. "Honestly I have no idea" I reply. Infected approach from behind as Joe readies his katanas. I pull out my knife and run over to assist joe. I drive my blade into the skull of one as Joe swings his katanas slicing two in half. One lunges at graves but he picks up a sharp stuck and thrust it through it's eye. Chloe draws a blade from her boot and throws it striking the last one right between her eyes. "There's no time to waste we better get moving" I say. We all take off east just hoping that Axel was close behind us.


	5. Chapter 5 Loss Of a Brother

I glance back toward the horizon just hoping to see Axel closing in behind us. The smoke where the remains of the bunker lay was no longer visible. "Come on you S.O.B you can't be taken down that easily" I whisper. I look back at the others no one dared to say a word. "Graves you know where this warehouse is" I ask. He silently nods it's about a 3 hour walk from here he replies. Joe let's out a disappointing grown. "This is one hell of a time to lose our only working vehicle" he snarls. "Oh can it if anyone should be complaining it would be Mia she has the wounded leg" snaps Chloe. I look around to make sure no one or no thing was closing in on us before turning to Mia. "Speaking of witch let me check that leg of yours" I say as I walk over to her. She smiles then nods with approval. kneel down and unwrap the wound. "It's healing nicely but we will need to change out the bandage soon." I say as I redress the wound and climb to my feet. We begin to continue toward the rondavue but stop when we hear rustling coming from the wooded area just off to the right of the road. I quickly draw my gun and aim it In the direction of the noise.

We hear it one last time before it fades off in the an animal seis Chloe with a nervous tone. I take a couple steps back toward the group."Whatever it was it was fast" seis joe. "I don't know about all of you but I don't feel like sticking around to find out what that thing was" I say calmly as possible. I look back at the others as they nod in agreement. "Graves since you know where we're going you take point" I say. With a slight nod he takes off in a jog down the long narrow road. We follow close behind him. I keep my gun in hand just in case we run into any unwanted attention. A ways down the road we slow to a steady walk but as soon as we do a couple of infected rush Joe only for him to cut them down with ease. Chloe rolls her eyes "show off" she snickers as she crushes the head of a twitching corpse under the heel of her shoe. Joe flicks his swords tossing the blood off his blades before putting them back in there sheaths. A little bit of blood hits Chloe right in the face. She wipes it off before walking over to joe and giving him a shove. "Hey you ignorant ass" she screams. Joe stumbles but quickly regains his balance. Look here I… a loud growl cuts him off.

I quickly turn around to see a strange infected flying threw the air straight for me. I go to ready my gun but it knocks me to the ground sending my gun flying as it lands on top of me. I press my forearm to his neck holding him off while he snaps and snarls. "Get this bastard off me" I shout. Joe charges forward with his swords drawn but the infected strikes him sending him flying. Mia let's out a scream as she watches Joe hit the ground with a thud. "Son of a bitch" he groans as he stumbles to his feet. I reach for my knife but I'm unable to undo it's sheath. I struggle with the undead dirt bag for awhile before I'm able to get my feet under him. With one hard push I send the infected bastard sorin through the air. He lets out a yell as he hits the ground hard. I slowly stagger to my feet gasping for air. "Is it dead" Mia seis quietly with a terrified look on her face. I go to open my mouth but the infected let's out a groan as it slowly climbs to its feet. "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me" I mumble as I turn and dart for my gun. The infected charges after me running on all fours. I bend down and sweep my gun up quickly pivoting to face my opponent with my gun at the ready. It leaps for me but I fire off two well placed shots straight into it's skull

It let's out a scream as it drops dead at my feet. "Well it's dead now" seis graves with a slight chuckle. "What the hell was that" seis Chloe as she walks up behind me. A Series of loud terrifying yells comes from off in the distance. "Whatever it was there seems to be more headed this way" seis Kate. "I suggest we get the hell out of here" I say as I turn to face the group. Kate lets out a panicked scream as she points behind me. I spin around to see another one of those infected snarling in my face. I jump back to ready my gun but Joe charges forward swords drawn. It let's out a loud screech as joe slices it in half. We all turn and take off down the road toward the rondevu as quick as we could trying to put distance between us and the horde that was now hot on our tail. We ran for maybe a mile before the screams began to fade away. "I think we're good for now" I say as I slow to a steady walk. We all stop for a moment in an attempt to catch our breaths. "How much further" asked kate panting and gasping for air. Maybe an hour or so replies graves as he let's out a sigh of relief.

I look over at Mia to see her knees shaking I could tell she was having trouble standing. She let's out a scream and collapsed to the ground. Chloe runs to her side as quick as she could. I run to her and rip off the gauze on her leg. Her leg was swollen and her wound was red and discolored. "The infection has has spread she needs treatment right away" I say. "Is there a place close by where we can treat her" screams chloe. I look over at graves to see him give a slight nod. "There's a small shack just down the road from here" he seis. I pick Mia up cradling her in my arms. She gently wraps her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. "Lead the way" I say as I walk over to graves. He takes off in a jog down the road as we follow close behind him. After about 20 minutes we arrive at an old worn down shack. The building was small and had no windows the door looked as if it was about to fall off. "It's surprising this building is even still standing" Joe seis with a slight attitude. Everyone ignores the remark that came out of his mouth as we all rush inside.

"Lay her on the table" yells graves as he runs over to an old medicine cabinet and pulls out some fresh gauze. I pull out the first aid kit that I brought with from the family's old place and hand it to Chloe. Graves tosses the gauze to me i catch it and place it next to Mia. Chloe soaks a rag in alcohol and begins cleaning the wound. Mia let's out a scream as the alcohol trips down her leg. I grab her hand and she squeezes it tight. After the wound was all cleaned Chloe smears some medicine on it and wraps it up with gauze. Mia let's out one last yell before fainting from the pain. "Great now what are we going to do we can't carry her all the way to the warehouse snarls joe. "What's your problem" asked kate. "My problem is that we are being tailed by a horde of some kind of freaky infected and instead of getting the hell out of here we are stuck in this small ass shack trying to treat dead weight" he replies. Chloe turns around and smacks him square in the face. Look here I… a loud screech cuts her off followed by banging on the shack.

A loud disembodied scream cuts her off followed by banging on the shack. We all put our backs to Mia surrounding the table with our weapons drawn. Off in the distance I hear two gunshots followed by a loud roar. "What the hell have you gotten us into Victor" yells Joe. "Oh will you just shut up" I say in response. One of the infected smashes her head threw the door snapping and snarling. I fire off a couple of shots into her skull she let's out a yell as she falls to the ground. One of the undead bastards tries breaking in through the back of the shack but Chloe throws a knife dropping it dead. We hear the infected tearing away at the shack just waiting to sink their teeth into us. "We're going to die" screams kate as one of the infected squeezes in and lounges at us. Joe jumps in front of it and slices it's head clean off. They began to close in and when we thought all hope was lost we hear a loud horn from down the road. We watch as a large camo Humvee plows the horde of infected only to stop in front of the shack.i again cradle Mia in my arms and we burst out if the shack. In the driver's seat sat Axel. "What took you so long" I yell as I gently place Mia in the back seat. Na fuck that where did you get a Humvee shouts Joe. Ya we can sit here and talk about how I got this Humvee or we can get the hell out of here yells Axel. An infected charges up behind us but Axel unloads a couple shots into it's head as we all climb into the take off down the road running over a few of the undead that were in our way.


	6. Chapter 6 Seprete Ways

I slam the hatch shut behind the others and scramble through the room as the doors give way letting the infected poor in. I fire off shots into the horde as they scramble over one another snapping and snarling trying to get to me. Across the room lay the bunkers fail switch. I go to run for it but the infected cut me off. "Shit" i think to myself as i take a few steps back. I run to the other side of the bunker and fire off a couple more rounds into the horde. "What am i going to do now i whisper as i scan the room for a solution. To my right i see an empty whisky bottle. I empty the rest of my clip into the horde then lunge for the bottle. I pick it up and throw it at the bunkers fail switch it shatters as it hits the button. An alarm blares in my ears self destruct sequence activated screams A.L.L.I.S.O.N as the infected began boxing me in. I back up against the wall behind me is a black tinted double pane window. I spin around and unload shot after shot thru the window before jumping thru it. I hit the ground with a thud rolling onto my back to reload my gun.

I watch as the infected struggle trying to escape the bunker. Slowly i climb to my feet while trying to catch my breath. After a moment's rest i turn around and sprint for the woods behind me. The bunker explodes sending me flying forward. I hit the ground hard and turn to see my bunker in flames. I watch heart broken as everything i worked so hard for burn to ash. I let out a sigh "A.L.L.I.S.O.N are the others on route to the warehouse" I say. Yes Axel but there's several bogies closing in on them she replies . "Well we best not keep them waiting" I say as I climb to my feet. I turn and take off sprinting through the woods scanning for any supplies or infected that might be in the area. I keep on the path for about 20 minutes till I finally come to a long winding road. "A.L.L.I.S.O.N what's our ETA" I say as I stop to catch my breath. About 30 minutes by car she Replies. I let out another sigh I hate to ask but what's the ETA by foot. Roughly 3 hours but i fear the others might not have that long she answers. I was afraid of that as I take off down the road heading east toward the warehouse.

I travel for maybe at least a mile or so before I see a small group of 3 undead just lingering a few feet in front of me, instinctively I reach for my gun but A.L.L.I.S.O.N reminds me otherwise so I put it away drawing my knife instead. I manage to dispatch the infected easily enough. I let out a sigh of relief as I put my switchblade away before speaking again. "A.L.L.I.S.O.N, Give me a status update on the others." Before my trusty A.I. is able to respond an infected jumps on me from seemingly nowhere, knocking me to the ground sending both my gun and knife flying as I fall. With all of my might I keep the undead bastard from giving me a wicked hickey as I search for something to bash its brains in with. I run my right hand across the ground behind me while holding the infected off with my left. "What a day" I mumble as I tightly grip a monkey wrench in my hand and swing it hard at the undead corpse it falls to the left with a grown. I slowly climb to my feet gasping for air.

The infected let's out another groan as it twitches and squirms on the ground in front of me. I let out a yell and squish the head of the undead fucker under the heel of my boot. "I fucking hate zombies" I whisper. I walk over to wear my gun and knife lay quickly picking them up. I fastening my gun to my hip but keeping my switch blade out just in case of any more unwanted guest. "A.L.L.I.S.O.N status report" I say slightly irritated at the fact that the infected douchebag got the jump on me. "The others are making good time but the boggies are closing in quickly we better hurry." she answers. "Survivors" I ask slightly puzzled. I do not detect any heart beats among the group of bogies replies A.L.L.I.S.O.N. "Zombies...strange when did they become so fast?" I think to myself. I turn and take off in a light jog down the road still exhausted from the little tussle I got in with the infected. Once the rotting corpses were no longer in site I stopped to rest a minute. "I hope I don't run into any more delays" I whisper. After a much needed break I began to walk down the road toward the rondevu. After about 10 minutes of walking I began to see large silhouettes forming off in the distance. As I get closer I realize that it's a massive junkyard, cars are spread throughout the road for miles.

I stop and scan the area looking for any signs of trouble. "Looks quite enough." i say to nobody in particular. "A.L.L.I.S.O.N. keep your scanners searching for anything that moves...I'm gonna search this area for rations." she buzzes on my wrist for silent confirmation. I jog up to one of the first few cars I see and try the handle but it doesn't budge. "Fuck, go figure it's either locked or broken or both." I roll my sleeve up to my elbow preparing to bust the window open when i hear a roar in the distance. "That sounds like it's a ways off so I should be ok for a few but i don't have long until nightfall." I slowly make my way up the long line of cars checking as many as I possibly can. A ways up I spy an old beat up ford ranger that was conveniently unlocked. In the driver's seat I see a rotting corpse still gripping the steering wheel. His head had been bashed into the windshield. "Well that looks promising" I say to myself as I make my way over to the truck. I fiddle with the handle a bit then with one hard pull the door flies open.

I frisk the dead bag of bones before shoving him out of the way. I go to start the truck only to find out the keys are missing, I curse under my breath as I quickly search the truck but to no avail. I rest my forehead on the bloody steering wheel trying to keep my cool. An idea pops into my head so I bust open the fuse box and try to hotwire the truck making the engine spark bigtime causing me to jump and hit my head on the dash above me. "Mother fu- ahhh screw it, this thing is a p.o.s. anyways." I jump out of the truck still cursing. I kick the truck in anger only to curse some more after hurting my foot. I storm off angrily down the road keeping my eyes open for anything that might be of use. A ways down the road something catches my eye. "Is that a humvee?" I whisper. I stood there staring at a large military grade vehicle. It was camo‚ kinda dirty, and had a large mounted gun on the roof. "Oh you're coming home with pappa" I say to myself as I start making my way to the large vehicle. I look inside in the driver's seat sat the body of a young man still gripping the steering wheel.

His skull was bashed open by something with tramedic strength. Off to the side I see 50. Cal shells, more than likely from the MG mounted to the roof, a bulletproof vest or two, and a two-way radio. Maybe Graves still has those walkies from the bunker...and those vests may come in handy just incase we run into more hostile survivors. Lets pray that gun still has ammunition and will fire." I try the door handle 1st to find out it's not locked so I begin to grin a little. I fling open the door and yank the young man out of the vehicle. I quickly check the ignition to find out the keys were not there. I frantically began rummaging threw no the vehicle for the keys but to no avail. I slam the door shut in anger cursing under my breath. I take a step back almost tripping over the body that now lay on the ground. I stop and get down searching every last pocket. I spring to my feet when I find the key stuffed in his jacket pocket. I open the door to start the car. I let out an enthusiastic yell when it fires right up.

I go to shut the door when someone Yanks me out of the vehicle flinging me backwards onto a nearby car. Dazed I look up to see a massive figure walking toward me. I ready my gun and fire off a couple of shots he staggers but doesn't fall. I roll myself off the car and stumble to my feet. I glance over at the figure to get a better look at this opponent of mine. It's a massive infected wearing a military uniform he has on a helmet which must have stopped my bullets. He has barbed wire on his hand and face. "Why can shit never go my way" I mumble to myself as I ready my gun. The infected let's out a yell as he swings his arm knocking me off to the side. I hit the ground hard and it knocks the wing out of me. I let go of my gun causing it to slide to the other end of the road. "All right you undead son of a bitch playtime's over" I say as I struggle to my feet. I pull out me switchblade and charged at the infected. He grabs me by the neck with his barbed wire hand. I scream in agony as he throws me back.i hit the ground and roll onto my side to try and catch my breath.i open my eyes to see that my guy was laying there next to me.

I spring to my feet gun in hand and run toward the undead prick while firing off a couple let's out a yell and smacks me into the Humvee. "Oh I'm going to be sore in the morning" I mumble as I slowly make my way to my feet. The undead tank begins to make his way over to me. I feel along the door of the Humvee until I find the handle. I fling the door open and jump into the driver's seat. Quickly I put it in reverse and back up a good distance. The infected steps out in front of the Humvee. "Let's see how you hold up against this" I yell as I floor it in drive. I ran into the massive infected. He places his hands on the hood and is able to hold me off."your one sturdy mother fucker" I shout as I give it more gas. Eventually he gives way and as I speed on over him I can hear his head crunch under the tires. "A.L.L.I.S.O.N status report on the others" I say as I speed toward the rondevu. "Everyone is currently still alive and well but they are pinned down inside of a weak rotten wooden structure approximately 5.3 miles away."

"I better haul ass then, Victor would be expecting me." I floor it pushing aside any and every smaller vehicle in my path as I drive. "A.L.L.I.S.O.N. set a GPS route to the others now! I have to get there asap!" she beeps in confirmation. "Stay on this road the whole time until you see the shack axel." she responds. "Heh well that's easy enough." I say with a slight chuckle, glad that something went my way for once. Shortly after i see a horde of zombies piling on top of an old building and A.L.L.I.S.O.N. tells me that's where my group is right as she does I hear what sounds like Kate's scream and Victor's revolver firing. I slam the gas and lay on the horn as I brace myself and drive thru a massive group of infected killing about a dozen that surrounded the shack. Victor kicks open the door and ask me where i've been, joe questions me about the humvee. "We can sit here and talk about how I got this humvee or we can get the hell out of here!" I yell to joe. I kill a few infected with my gun as the others get in. Once there in the Humvee I tear off down the road striking a few infected along the way.


	7. Chapter 7 Old Friends New Problems

As we speed off away from the shack I look in the mirror to see the horde scrambling after the humvee. It wasn't long before they were no longer in site. "Finally we can relax" seis joe as he kicks back and closes his eyes. I look back at the girls Mia was still out cold and Chloe continued to treat her with a little help from Kate. "I look over at Axel dude you look like hell" I say with a slight chuckle. "I feel like hell" he replies with a groan. "Axel", says A.L.L.I.S.O.N " there is a small town approximately fifteen point four miles ahead...I suggest stopping there to scavenge supplies needed to treat Mia's wound, her heart rates steadily lowering." Axel looks back at Mia then over to me. I glance back at Chloe to see the worried look on her face as she holds Mia's hand. I let out a sigh "How fast can you get us there?" I say looking back over to Axel. He grins "you might wanna hold onto something" he says as he slams the gas to the floor. Joe jerks forward smacking his head hard on the back of the seat as the Humvee tears off down the road. "What the fuck Axel?!" yells Joe as he rubs his head. "Next time maybe you will pay more attention." replies Axel. Chloe giggles at the sight of Joe's pain and frustration. "Oh pipe down little miss prep" Joe seis slightly agitated. Chloe crosses her arms "you are so annoying" she says with a whiny attitude. Joe rolls his eyes at this then looks outside to notice that it was Pitch Black.

"How long was I out for" he says as he looks around trying to figure out where we're at. Abruptly an hour or so I reply. Joe takes one more look around "hey where we headed" he asked." A.L.L.I.S.O.N detects a small town not too far from here we are stopping there for supplies" says Axle. "Isn't that a bit risky I mean the town could be infected" says joe. "That's a risk we must take" replies Axel. "Why what's wrong you scared" snickers Chloe With a grin. "No I just wish I could get a fucking break" mumbles joe. I look back at joe "dude it's the Apocalypse there are no breaks" I say. Off in the distance we hear a tornado siren making it's annoying yet slightly mournful sound and the farther we drive the closer the siren sounds. "Axel, pull off here." I say seeing an exit ramp, Axel nods his head in agreement. "You thinking what I am Vic?" questions Axel. "Yeah, let's hope that we are wrong." Axel takes the off ramp and drives over to the side of the road. Axel and I hop out of the Humvee joe tries to follow but I tell him to stay back and guard the girls while they care for Mia. "Why do I get stuck on babysitting duty" he says quite agitated. "Hey you're the one that wanted a break" Axel chimes in. Chloe let's out a slight giggle as joe crosses his arms and props himself against the truck. Graves jumps down from the humvees mounted gun.

I look over at him "keep these two in check" I say. He gives a slight grin as he nods. Axel and I pack light and start walking along the edge of the highway toward the annoyingly loud wailing cry of the alarm. With each step the siren grows louder and louder. We keep our blades at the ready expecting to run into trouble but the path remains clear. We walk for roughly an hour before we notice some sort of clearing off to the right of the highway. "There seems to be a large horde of infected up that way" seis A.L.L.I.S.O.N. "just our luck mumbles" Axel as we cut off the highway and slowly began making our way toward the clearing to get a better look. As we get closer the siren gets louder and louder. "I don't know about you but that damn siren is starting to get on my nerves" I say slightly annoyed. Off in the distance we hear the faint roar of a massive truck approaching from behind. We take cover behind some large bushes just in time to see a heavy armored Jeep come flying past. Inside where about 5 large men heavily armed each had a large duffle bag. "Looks like a group of scavengers" I whisper. "Think they're headed to the town" asked Axel. "Only one way to find out." I reply as I turn to face him. He nods in agreement as we continue to quietly make our way to the small clearing. Gunfire rings out as we approach the clearing Axel and I peer out from behind a bushel of trees trying to be as quiet as possible.

In the center of what seems to be a small field we notice maybe a 15 foot tower with large speakers that can be heard for miles. Well we located the source of the alarm whispers Axel. I scan the field a fairly large pit was dug all the way around the siren. The men from the jeep gathered around it unloading clip after clip into hole surrounding the tower. I look closely at the pit to notice about 4 dozen hands reaching up out if it. I turn to Axel looks like there using the noise as a lure to draw in infected I whisper. I glance to my left and see the jeep parked at the end of the field just off the highway‚ engine still running. Off in the distance behind the jeep I saw massive concrete walls with a large gate. Inside next to the edge of one if the front walls was what looked like the tower of an old church. "Looks like we found our town" I whisper. "Think there friendly" asked Axel. "If that group belongs to the town I'd think not" I reply. "We better get a closer look" seis Axel. I look over at the men who were still focused on the pit then back toward the town. "If we are careful we can use the cover of that jeep to sneak past those men" I whisper. "Looks like you chose the right man for the job Vic" replies Axel. I shake my head "you're really full of yourself aren't you" I say as I look over at him. "Hey what can I say it's who I am" he replies with a grin.

I glance back at the group of trigger happy men. "On my signal make a break for that jeep" I whisper. I watch and wait until the man reload their guns and began firing into the pit again. "Stay low to the ground and go" I say keeping my eyes on the men. Axel makes a break for the jeep as quickly as he possible can. For a brief second I thought they were going to spot him but he dove into cover behind the jeep. Axel peers out at the men waiting for them to reload before signaling me across. I make my break for the jeep making sure to stay as low as I could. I slid into cover right next to Axel panting trying to catch my breath as I turn to face him. "Guess I really did choose the right man for the job" I whisper. "Ya well job's not done yet" replies Axel. We wait and listen expecting to hear more gunfire but get nothing but silence. Axel looks out from behind the jeep "there down in the pit" he whispers. "Good now is our chance" I whisper as we make a break for the large gate. As we approach the gate we hear a bullet ping off the ground at our feet.

We jump back and put are hands up "friendly fire" I yell.

The men from the pit come running guns in hand. "Victor? " I hear a somewhat burly voice reply. I look up at the large church tower to see the head of a man wearing what looks like an old western hat. "Kane?" I say with slight confusion. He stands up and rest what looks like a Barrett 50 cal on his shoulder. "It is you… I thought you were dead" I shout. "Likewise" replies kane with a smile. Axel stares at me confused "he's an old merin buddy" I say. Axel looks up at kane "for an ex merin your aim fucking sucks" yells Axel. "Look here boy you better watch what you say or I'll put a bullet in you" shouts kane quite agitated. "That's if you can hit me" replies Axel with a smirk. Kane readies his rifle and fires off a shot grazing Axel's arm. "Son of a bitch" he yells as he grabs his arm in pain. "See you missed" shouts Axel still holding his arm. I shake my head "just shut up before he decides to use you as target practice" I say. "I'll be down in a sec… open up the gates its an old friend" yells kane. With a loud creak the gates slowly open and we are greeted by a woman and a man both holding large guns. They step aside to let us in and we hear the large gate slam shut behind us. Kane comes rushing out of the church and over to us.

"How can I help you vic" asked kane as he shakes my hand. "Look we need medical supplies a member of our group has an infected wound and we don't have what we need to treat her" I reply. Kane nods then signals over a member of his group. The man wore a tactical vest military style jeans and a military head peace. He was clean shaven and had a buzz cut to match. "This is my brother Abel he will accompany Mr loud mouth to fetch the rest of your group" he seis. Abel nods and runs off only to return in a small ford ranger "be sure to radeo in if you come into any trouble" seis kane. Abel gives a slight nod as Axel climbs into the bed of the truck. I watch as they take off out of the gate and speed on down the road. "Can he really handle himself out there" asked kane. I turn to him "are you kidding that S.O.B is as tough as nails" I reply. Kane smiles "that's the kind of shit I like to hear" he seis. Suddenly we hear the soft pitter patter of feet quickly approaching behind us. We turn around in front of us stood a girl maybe 4-11. She had red hair that came down just past her shoulders. She wore a white nurse's cap and a white jacket with a black undershirt. She also had on tight black shorts that came down about mid thigh. She stood there for a short time gasping for air. I look over at kane "what's wrong Cassie" he seis. "There's been an outbreak" she replies with a cough.

Kane stares at her wide eyed "where" he seis. "Hospital… we… blocked off… infected… area" Cassie seis between breaths. "how many infected" I chime in. "Maybe.. A… dozen" she replies still struggling to catch her breath. "Let's move, now!" orders Kane. "Axel ain't been gone a minute and already hell's breaking loose" i mumble as the three of us take off towards what's left of the town's hospital witch to my surprise is still standing considering the condition it's in. Cassie leads us to the back of the old building where two men lay propped against a fairly large door. Kane and I draw our blades and get into position. He nods as I point standing directly in front of the door. He takes a deep breath then begins to count "3… 2… 1 NOW" shouts kane. The two men step aside and fling the door open. Right away one if the infected come rushing out of the dark room. I shove it back and thrust my blade right into its eye socket. It let's out a yell as it drops at my feet. Kane and I storm into the building one by one the infected charge at us and one by one they fall. After a few minutes of battling the undead the room grows silent. We begin to scan the room for any movement or signs of infected. I failed to notice the tiny figure that was creeping up behind me.

A quiet little grown echo's threw out the room I turn to see a small silhouette lunge at me. "Watch out" yells kane as he charges forward pushing me out of the way. I hit the ground hard and turn to see him struggling with a small infected. He lay on the ground as she snapped and snarled inches from his face. He reached for his knife that had been knocked from his hand but it was just out of reach. I reach down and grab my gun taking aim as he held the infected at bay. I fire off two shots she let's out a yell then goes limp. Kane shoves the lifeless corpse off to the side as I make my way over to him. When I get closer I can see that the corpse was a young girl maybe 12. I kneel down next to her and close her eyes "thanks" I say with a shaky voice. I climb to my feet and walk quietly out the door as Kane follows. The door slams shut behind us "crisis averted" yells kane. He walks up behind me "someone so young should not have to die" I whisper. There's nothing you could have done replies kane. I let out a sigh and open my mouth to speak but was cut off by some panicked yelling out by the gate. Kane and I start toward the door but Axel rushes in cradling Mia in his arms. Chloe and the others rush In behind him. Cassie quickly clears a table "set her down" here she seis. Axel rushes over gently laying Mia down on the table. Cassie unwraps her leg which at this point was swollen and discolored.

Cassie examines Mia's leg "is she bit" asked Cassie. "I already checked it's not a bite" I answered. "Her legs infected" adds Chloe almost in tears. Cassie runs to a shelf and grabs a jar with a strange looking cream inside. She carefully applies it to Mia's wound. She then rushes to a different shelf and grabs some kind of liquid. "What's that" asked Chloe. This will help expel the virus from her body answered Cassie as she turns to her. "Now I need someone to hold her nose and open her mouth" seis Cassie. Chloe steps forward and does just that. We all watch as Cassie poor's the fluid down Mia's throat. Mia springs up and hurles "what's going on" screams chloe. "It's OK" that's suppose to happen replies Cassie. Chloe grabs Mia's hand and kneels down at her side. Mia then let's out a moan and passes out. After a few minutes of silence A.L.L.I.S.O.N speaks up. "Her vitals are slowly improving" she seis. We all let out a sigh of relief. Thanks for the update A.L.L.I.S.O.N seis Axel. Kane looks over at Axel confused "who's Allison" he asked. Axel smiles then holds up his wrist to reveal his watch. Cool is that an A.I asked Kane. Axel chuckles "oh she's so much more than that" he replies. "Yes Kane I have access to over 3000 data bases world wide" A.L.L.I.S.O.N chimes in. Axel lowers his wrist and looks over at the body sprawled out in front of the door in the back. Ummm did I miss something seis Axel slightly disappointed. I open my mouth to speak but without warning an explosion shakes the ground knocking me off my feet.


	8. Chapter 8 The Walls Come Crumbling Down

Threw the ringing in my ears I can hear yelling coming from over by the gate. Gunfire breaks out drowning out the sound of countless screams. I glance around the room as I slowly make my way to my feet. The room was trashed tables overturned‚ glass scattered all along the floor. Many wounded cry out in pain as they attempted to pull their self up off the floor. I quickly turn my attention to the table where Mia had been treated. Axel lay sprawled out over the table covering both Mia and Chloe. Kate lay curled up underneath it slightly whimpering. I take a moment to gather my thoughts before staggering over to them. I gently place my hand on Axel's back he lets out a groan as he pulls himself up off the table." Ugggg I feel as if I'm having the worst hangover of my life" he says as he turns to me. "Your one thick headed son of a bitch" I say with a chuckle. Chloe looks up at us with a smile as she slides herself off the table and onto her feet. She looks to the left and notices Cassie treating one of the wounded. "Let me take a look at your head" she softly says. Axel nods and lets her examine the back of his head. Axel winces in pain and lets out a flat "ow" as Chloe gentilly pulls hair away from a small gash in the back of his head.n Once she's done she then pulls out a small light and shines it in his eyes.

"You have a small gash on the back of your head and a slight concussion" she says. I glance over my shoulder and see graves helping joe to his feet. "Maybe you should sit this one out" I say as I turn to Axel. "What? You gotta be joking, I will not sit back and watch people die!" he replied angrily. " I WILL NOT HAVE YOU GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!" I yell. Another explosion rings out shaking the building yet again but I brace myself so that I don't fall. Axel gives me a shove "I'M GOING TO FIGHT" he shouts. "Look even if you weren't hurt someone needs to stay back and protect the girls while they treat the wounded" I reply. He lets out a sigh "fine" he says. "AXIL", shouts kane as he jogs over to us. He tosses Axel the Barrett 50 cal "figured any man who could take a shot from that riffle and still remain standing deserves it" he says with a smile. Axel smiles and nods as kane takes off toward the door to go fight. Axel grips the rifle tightly "hurry go help the others" he says. I nod "be careful" adds Chloe. I smile "no promises" I reply as I turn and run over to joe and graves.

I grip my gun tightly in my hands and gesture for them to follow. They ready there weapons and we charge out the doors ready to fight. Bullets ping off, buildings, cars, and trees. people cry out as bullets tear through them dropping them dead. The 3 of us take cover behind a nearby parked car. I peak out and fire off a few well placed rounds at our attackers then quickly duck down behind the car. Joe pulls the pin on a grenade and luggages it at the feet of the intruders. It goes off with a ear shattering bang. people scream out in pain as bits and pieces of them fly threw the air. Without warning the gun fire comes to a stop. "Well well if it isn't my dear old friend" a voice booms from over by the gate. We all peek up over the car to see the silhouette of a large man emerging from the smoke and dust left behind by the grande. As he comes into view I then realize who we are dealing with. The big burly figure takes a few more steps before coming to a stop. He grins his smile stretching ear to ear. An ugly scar across his right eye and a knife where his right hand used to be hand once was. And his military grade RPG resting over his left shoulder.

"We haven't been properly introduced my names kazimir" his voice booms breaking the silence. Me and Joe glance over at one another wide eyed. "What the hell do you want I mean ambushing a town full of innocent women and children you must be pretty damn desperate" shouts Joe. Kazimir burst out in laughter the dead will be upon us shortly so I'll make this quick where is Axel he seis. "Dead" I reply gripping my gun tightly as I glance over at kane. He nods and carefully readies his gun so that kazimir don't see. Kazimir takes a couple steps forward hand over Axel he seis. I told you he's… kazimir cuts me off "BULL SHIT TWO OF MY MEN SAW HIM RUNNING IN HERE HOLDING A WOUNDED GIRL" he yells "don't you have more important things to worry about like oh I don't know the… undead" replies Joe. "I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH THAT THIEVING SON OF A BITCH" shouts kazimir. He waves his knife signaling over two of his group.

They walk up positioning one on the right and one on the left of kazimir. The one on the right was a male mid 30s long black hair and a thick black goatee. He wore a red bandana across his eyes and heavy Grey armor from head to toe. On his right hand he wore a thick glove with two long sharp blades attached to it. He had a large combat knife strapped to his left hip and and sword strapped to his back. The one to his left was a female mid 20s shoulder length black hair she wore a mask that covered her mouth. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. She had on thick armor very similar to the male. She had an arsenal of knives strapped to her body. On her right thigh she had a 44 magnum. Kazimir turns to the male and whispers something in his ear. I glance over at kane who's waiting for the right moment to take his shot. All of a sudden gunfire rings out from behind kazimir. Joe turns to me "Is it just me or does all this seem just a little too familiar" he says with a chuckle. "Ya this dude is reckless as fuck, hell last time we saw him you took his hand" I reply. We hear the pitter patter of feet quickly approaching from behind kazimir.

We watch as Abel comes running up behind him. Kazimir turns to him "sir the dead have arrived" he says. I glance over at kane his eyes are wide as he watches his brother siding with the enemy. "THAT BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH" yells kane as he angrily squeezes the trigger firing off round after round at kazimir. The bullets strike his chest only to ping off of what sounds like some kind of metal plate. A bullet grazes kazimirs face I watch as a steady flow of blood drips down his face. Abel draws a pistol from is right hip and fires off two rounds at kane. Both shots strike his right shoulder only inches from one another. Kane lets out a yell as he drops his gun and presses his hand to the wound. I look over at kane his breathing was heavy. He just sat in silence trying to comprehend what had happened. I turn my attention back to kazimir as he wipes the blood from his cheek. Kazimir turns to us with a angry look up on his face. " ** _LETS RAID THIS JOINT_** " he yells his voice echoing throughout the town. "Oh and bring me Axel alive" adds kazimir as he turns and heads for the gate his RPG still resting on his shoulder.

The two that had been standing next to kazimir charge forward followed by about a dozen men. Gun fire again breaks out as the attackers begin tearing apart each building peace by peace. The people they didn't kill they loaded on trucks with mass amounts of supplies. A few of the undead squeeze in threw the gate and begin gnawing on the corpses that were sprawled all along the ground Joe draws his swords and begins to attack but stops when he hears Kane's voice. "Is my brother still out" there he asked. Joe scans the battlefield and stops when he notices able ecorting a group of prisoners to the trucks. Joe turns to kane and nods. "Good leave that trader to me" seis kane as he picks up his gun and unloads a few rounds at the intruders. Joe charges towered the man who quickly draws his sword. The metal from there blades clash together emitting a strong flow of sparks as they match each other blow to blow. I take aim at the female but before ik it she's right up on top of me. I shift my gun toward her but she's too quick she strikes my wrist with her palm sending my gun flying.

I jump back and draw my blade as she charges at me. I just have enough time to block her knife from what would have been a fatal blow. I stare into her bright blue eyes her long hair coming down across her left eye. I glance over to my right and see two men dragging joes unconscious body threw the gate. I shove the woman back and adjust my feet for better support as I ready for her next attack. She lets out a yell and charges at me again. I duck down to avoid her blade as I slid past her. I quickly turn and ready myself for another attack but she just stands there staring at me giggling. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT" I yell. "I'm having fun aren't you" she replies oh so calmly. "Damn and I thought kazimir was crazy" I say. She lets out another giggle as she rushes toward me blade at the ready. With only seconds to react I bring up my blade just in time to block her knife to avoid what would have been yet another fatal blow. She's so focused on me she fails to notice the infected creeping up behind her. I kick her knocking her backwards she struggles to regain her balance.

The zombie wraps his arms around her but she overpowers him driving her blade threw his skull. I jump pack in attempt to put some distance between us. She quickly turns around her mask tore revealing her mouth an angry look across her face. She rips off her mask and draws a blade off her belt quickly throwing it at me. I let out a yell as the blade strike me in my right shoulder. I release my knife it falls at my feet with a clang. Before I have a chance to react she rushes toward me kicking me straight in my jaw. I fall hitting the ground with a thud unable to move I let out a grown. I feel two sets of arms pull me off the ground and begin dragging me toward the gate. Threw the ringing in my ears I can hear the faint voices of two men. I hear short burst of gunfire coming from the two men I only assume there shooting at the undead. I turn my head to the right and manage to open my eyes. Threw my blurry vision I can see kane kneeling over his dead brother battered and beaten with a bloody knife in his hands. What about him says one of the men Pointing to kane. The man that Joe had fought walks up to kane and kicks him over. "Leave him here to die next to his pathetic brother he says. It grows quiet the two men just drag me thru the Gate and load me on a large truck. I hear the truck start as i turn over and manage to pull myself up. As we pull away I just sit there watching the undead flood the town the remaining men still searching for Axel.


	9. Chapter 9 Good Plan Great Plan

I sit in silence waiting for the next wave of gunfire counting each minute as they go by. 20 minutes pass and still nothing so I peak my head over the window and look down my scope to see what's left of the settlement. "what's going on out there axel?" askes chloe. "It's quite and the only thing i see moving out there is the undead" I say still looking down the scope. "What should we do?" asks Chloe I begin to reply but the sound of gunfire downs out my voice. I watch as about a dozen heavily armed men come bursting out of the building next to us one carrying a crate that seems to be full of alcohol. A female followed close behind them with an arsenal of knives strapped to her body. "That Axel guy is still out there so i suggest you boys get to work and find him" says the girl. "Oh relax we got time i mean it's not like its the end of the world or something" replies one of the men with a chuckle.

"GET TO WORK AND FIND HIM" the voice of a man booms from the doorway of the building. A large man emerges from the dark building wearing a glove with 3 large blades attached to it. The man drops the crate and they scattered across the street their voices trailing off as they enter another building leaving only the girl and the large man behind. The girl shifts her attention toward the window i quickly duck down out of site. What's the plan Axel?" Cassie asks. "I'm going after that son of a bitch" i reply "Are you kidding he wants you dead...going after him would be suicide." snaps Chloe. I chuckle at this, "Well it wouldn't be the first time somebody wanted me dead, sure as shit comes out of my ass that it won't be the last time either." suddenly i hear the pitter patter of feet just outside the door i swing my rifle around taking aim. The door flings open revealing a beat up kane. "Put that thing away kid before you shoot someone" he says.

I grin a little before speaking, "Damn you look like hell, I guess that means we got something in common after all." "shut the hell up and tell me the plan."says kane annoyed. "Obviously we have to figure out where his camp is, then we find out what defences it has." says Chloe as she walks up to me, pushing the barrel of my gun towards the ground. I nod my head at her in thanks. "Then we fight our way in and rescue our friends" i add. "What's to say there even still alive" ask kane. "Kazimir took them to draw me out or force them to give up my location... trust me as long as they still have use he will keep them alive" i reply. "Ya but how do you suppose we get out of here infected are everywhere… plus those men are heavily armed they would shoot you on site" says cassie. "Well i guess i better be quicker on the draw" i reply as i take a step toward the door. Chloe puts her hand on my chest as she steps in front of me.

"You're outmanned and outgunned. Do you have a deathwish? you are going to get yourself killed." says Chloe. Kane looks over at me "she's right you know going out there blind and without a plan that's bound to end very badly" he says. "What the hell do you suppose we do i'm not going to sit on my ass and let them die" i reply. "What we need is a distraction" says chloe. "One of the old buildings outside the walls has demolition charges set and ready to blow, we just need to set them off" says kane. "Now you're speaking my language" i say with a grin. "Great thinking kane if we set off the charges it will attract the undead from all over backing them all into a corner" says Cassie. "there's Only one issue they need to be set off by hand" adds kane. "Wait one second why did you have charges placed outside the walls any way" ask Chloe.

Kane smiles "a fail safe incase we were ever over run" he replies. "Ya but who would be dumb enough to go out there" says Cassie. "Well wouldn't be the dumbest thing i've ever done" i say as i began making my way to the door. "I'll do it" Chloe quickly says from behind me. I stop and turn to face her "i can't let you do that" i reply. Well "it's a good thing i didn't ask for your permission" she snaps. "Listen i...she cuts me off "besides im smaller and definitely cuter I'd have a better chance out there than you would" she says."Well she's got a point" says kane with a grin.I sigh at this giveing kane a look, knowing she's going to keep arguing her point. I nod my head "Alright i'll watch your back, but after i take down Kazimir how would you feel about going on a date" I say with a grin. Chloe pulls out her pocket knife and rolls her eyes at me smiling "ok but you try anything and i'll remove your testicals" she says with a giggle.

She turns and heads for the door but kane stops her "once you activate the charges you will have two minutes to get to safety so don't waste any time" he says. She nods before darting out the door gripping her blade tight. I quickly turn toward the window taking aim threw my rifles scope quickly scanning the area. I shift back and forth until I spot Chloe hugging the walls of each building looking inside before moving to the next. Step by step she inches closer and closer to the gate dropping any of the undead that manage to get to close. "C'mon Chloe, so far so good." I whisper to myself keeping my crosshairs locked in on her."Kane", I say a little louder, "take everyone else to the back of the building…if i need to shoot it will attract some unwanted guests and I think we suffered enough casualties for one day".

Without saying a word he begins to herd the people toward the furthest part of building locking them in a secure room. Once he makes sure that everyone is out of harm's way he rushes back to me. I glance over at him then quickly turn my attention back to Chloe. Kane's eyes were bloodshot and sweat dripped steadily down his face. "You ok… you don't look to good" I say still following Chloe with my rifles scope. "I'm fine" he replies as he props himself up against the wall his breathing heavy. I watch as Chloe finally approaches the last building just inside the walls where the women and the man in charge stood. I notice a walker slowly creeping up behind her unnoticed due to the fact she was checking the corner waiting for her moment. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I realize what's about to go down. We all clear?" I ask Kane as I manage to breath again.

"Ya it's just you, me, and her" he says motioning towards Chloe. I load a round into the chamber as I begin to lock my sites in on the walking corpses. "Get ready to fight" I say as I steady my breathing. I hear Kane load his weapon "you kidding i was born ready" he replies. "Ok on my signal" I say as I lock in on the infecteds head just waiting for the right moment to take my shot. I watch carefully just hoping Chloe will notice the silhouette slowly approaching behind her. The corpse reaches for her without stretched arms. "Gah dammit Chloe, Kane get ready to move!" I take a breath before squeezing the trigger. The bullet whistles threw the air striking the zombie square in his temple. Chloe lets out a scream as she bolts for the gate, the zombie falling lifeless behind her. I watch as the army of men come bursting out of the building that they had been, searching, guns drawn. They turn their attention toward chloe and began firing. Bullets pinged off the gate each shot missing Chloe by mear inches.

The two in charge sprint over to the trigger happy men. "Hold your fire" the large man's voice boomed echoing through the town. The gunfire stops as the men turn to him baffled by why he ordered them to stop. The girl kneels down on one knee and examines the lifeless corpse sprawled out on the ground in front of her. She digs her fingers into its soft fragile skull pulling the bullet out then passing it to the man. He chuckles as he shifts his head toward the building. I quickly duck down but he catches a glimpse of my rifle. "Oh Axel… there's no point on hiding" his voice booms. I hear his footsteps inching closer and closer to the building. "Come on out or me and my men will barry the last few remaining survivors under a mountain of rubble" he says. "Shit what do we do now" asked Kane. I let out a sigh as I place my rifle on the ground and stand up.

"You're Not seriously going out there are you?" Asked Kane. "Well I'm not staying in here and letting a bunch of innocent people die" I reply. I begin to make my way toward the door just outside the building I can hear the men getting very impatient. I fling open the door stepping out into the blinding sunlight. Once my eyes adjust to the light I notice all the guns pointed at me. I slowly put my hands on the back of my head and drop to me knees trying not to alarm anyone. "This is it you don't look like much for a hired gun" the large man says with a grin. "Are all these guns really necessary… I mean you already got me on my knees" I say with a smirk. The man groans slightly irritated at what I said. He signals the girl over "search him" the man says sternly. The girl walks over to me and yanks me up off the ground then begins to pat me down. "Whoa there sweetheart, getting a little grabby aren't we?" I say with a chuckle.

Once she's sure I don't have any weapons she shoves me over to the large man. "now now no need to be so rough" i say as i walk forward stopping in front of the large man. "will you just shut up" The thug says as he shoves me back onto my knees and pulls the hammer back placing the barrel of his gun to my forehead. "Any last words before I drop your ass?" he says. I grin at this, "Yeah, don't miss." as I say this explosions go off behind him causing him take his gun off of me. He turns toward the gate as mountains of fire leap up over it. Now's my chance I think to myself as I leap to my feet and grab hold of his gun. He fights to regain control as the gun fires twice killing to of the armed men. I finally pry the gun from his hand and began executing the rest. Once the last one drops I turn the gun toward the thug but he charges me knocking the gun out of my hand.

He wraps his large hands around my neck "you don't have any idea who you're messing with kid" he says angrily. "Thats where youre wrong!" i yell headbutting him square in the nose. I scramble for the gun as I struggle to catch my breath but the man grabs me and drags me further away from it. He slams my head into the ground then pulls me to my feet. He grabs my collar and flings me toward the girl. I hit the ground hard coming to a stop at her feet. She lets out a yell as she kicks me in my stomach. I hear the man walking over to me the ground shaking under his large boots. He rolls me onto my back as he kneels down over me pressing the barrel of his gun to my forehead. He grins looking me dead in my eyes. "You thought you could kill me Damian i've killed punks like you with the flick of my wrist. He grins "I want my face to be the last thing you ever see" he says as he pulls back the hammer of his gun. I close my eyes just waiting for it all to come to an end.

"Dying by the barrel of a gun not exactly how I wanted to go… at least I don't have to worry about becoming one of those undead mother fuckers" I think to myself. Gunshots break the silence I hear the sound of Damian's gun hit the ground beside me. I open my eyes laying next to me lifeless was the girl. Damian held his stomach blood oozing threw his fingers. Behind him stood Chloe shaking gripping a gun tight with both hands. I push Damian off to the side and rush over to Chloe. I grab the gun and lower it toward the ground as a wrap my arms around her squeezing her tight. When I let go she scans her eyes over me checking me out from head to toe. She rubs her fingers under my bruised eye "you took one hell of a beating" she says. "Oh I had it handled I was just… stalling" I reply. She gives me a shove "your full of shit why can't you ever admit when you have been beat" she snaps. "It's just not who I am sweetheart" I say with a grin.

Damian let's out a groan from behind me. I turn and walk over to him followed by Chloe. I step on his stomach pressing down on his wound. He lets out a yell as I pull my foot up off of him. "I'm surprised your even still alive" I say with a chuckle. He lets out a laugh "thought you would have figured it out by now asshole… I don't die that easily" he says. The disembodied Screech of the infected Echo off in the distance. I glance over at the gate and notice a couple burning corpse staggering about. They let out a yell as one by one they fall to the ground. I turn back to Damian "another wave of infected are inbound so you have one chance… where did kazimir take our friends" I say. He chuckles "and why in hell would i do that" he replies. I dig my thumb into his wound, he lets out a yell as I dig the bullet out and flick it off to the side. "Cause if you don't you're going to have a very bad time" I say with a smirk. He spits in my face "go to hell" he yells. I while the bloody loogie off my cheek before turning to chloe.

"Mind handing me a bottle of vodka from that box over there sweetheart" I say she nods before rushing over to the box that the man had previously dropped. After about 2 minutes she rushes back to me with a bottle of 80 proof vodka. I pop it open and take a big drink before pouring some onto my hand. I smear the alcohol all over damians wound. He screams his eyes rolling back in his head as he almost passes out from the pain. I pull my hand back as he laughs gasping for air. "I underestimated you Axel" he says with a cough. I turn my attention to the body of the girl as I climb to my feet. I slowly make my way over to her "hey don't you ignore me" yells Damian as I kneel down next to lifeless body. I search her pockets until I find an idea that reads Alexis. I begin walking back over to Damian "so who's the girl" I ask. He chuckles "my sister… she was weak she deserved what she got" he replies.

I flick the idea at Damian "why would the two of you help a piece of shit like" kazimir he grins "I take pleasure in the suffering of others" he replies. I kneel down next to him yet again "tell me where he is" I yell. The screams of infected break out over by the gate. I turn as the dead began flooding into the town. Chloe screams as gunfire breaks out from the hospital. Damian laughs "looks like my time is up… tell you what… I'll tell you where kazimir is hiding it's not like"… he coughs. "There's an old military base about 200 miles just north of here… he calls it the haven" he says "Chloe get to the hospital" I say as I stand up. I hear her scatter for the building. I turn and began walking toward the door "he will kill you… you know that right" says Damian. "He can try" I reply as break for the building charging threw the door. Chloe slams it behind me then runs over to me hugging me from behind squeezing me tight before letting go. Kane stares at me in silence waiting for me to speak.

I hear the undead thrash there body's against the walls of the building. I glance over at the window watching as the infected drag there bloody undead bodies across the glass. "Do you know anything about a military base about 200 miles out from here" I ask. kane nods "yes but its been abandoned for over 20 years" he replies. "That's where kazimir is holding the others" I say. "So what's the plan" Kane ask. I grin "we need something loud… something able to draw in a crowd for miles. "Ohhhh I get it… you wanna lead the dead to them adds" Chloe. I nod "we smash a vehicle thru the front gate letting in those undead bastards… should buy us enough time to sneak on in" I say. "But who would be crazy enough to lead a horde of the undead threw the gates of a heavily guarded army base" ask Chloe. "Its my plan I'll do it" I say trying not to let the others see that I'm scared. Chloe shoves me "you will not… that's suicide.. And you will not miss our date" she snaps. "If not me then who" I reply. Kane steps forward "I'll do it… I mean I'm as good as dead anyway" he says as he lifts up his shirt.


End file.
